Total Drama Mayhem!
by randomize66
Summary: Are you looking for a story which is like the series? A story with the original characters in it? A story with drama, action, love, hate and hilarity? Then come here! If not, then come here anyway. Just give it a try. :D I don't own anything. Blablabla.


**Before I begin, just a shout out to agreenparrot who inspired me to write this. If you are waiting on a chapter read his in the meantime. It's great. **

Chapter 1

Introduction

Chris was standing on the dock of shame, once again. He was grinning and looked eager to start a new season. A male voice was heard in the background.

"And, you're on!"

Chris straightened his spine ad cleared his throat.

"We are back at camp Wawanakwa! If you are new to this series, then you might not be familiar with the island. This is where the campers started their journey." A clip was turned on showing scenes from season one. "They had to be strong, they had to be smart, there were alliances, there were romances, and the best thing was; there was drama! And drama is our number one priority on this show. So sit back and buckle up for a whopping ride and by 'whopping' I mean 'whopping'. All twenty-five contestants including Mildred, formerly known as Blaineley from the original seasons will return! This will be huge! Let me introduce them in alphabetical order. First up is; Alejandro."

A boat stopped in front of Chris and left again to reveal a tanned, Spanish, muscular man. He wore a maroon vest and jeans. All the girls thought he was hot; probably because he was.

"Hola, I got distracted last time but as everyone knows, I would have won. I have what it takes and no one will stop me!" Alejandro shouted, but more evilly rather than angrily.

"You do realise you just jinxed yourself from the million dollars right there and then right?" Chris asked. Alejandro thought about what he said and then slapped his face in frustration.

"Next up is Beth." Chris said, as a boat dropped off the short friendly girl.

"This is spectacular. Hi Al, this is the first time I get to speak to you Al, so, tell me about yourself... Al."

"STOP IT. STOP IT." Alejandro screamed while his eye was twitching.

"Sorry Al." Beth said, not understanding that he hated the nickname.

Blaineley strutted to Chris, and he said; "Blaineley, welcome to the show."

"I don't want to be here. I don't deserve to be forced, I am a woman!" She shrieked.

Chris did nothing but laugh. "You think anyone on this show wants to be here?" he asked.

"You," Alejandro answered.

"Touché," Chris replied. "Our next contestant to return is Bridgette!" Although she knew she was returning to the island, she still had her surf-board in her arm, as if it was a lucky charm.

"Hi Chris," she greeted. The surfer stepped into the view of the camera and sat down next to Beth, the only one she wanted to sit next to of the three already introduced.

"Hi Bridgette," Beth said, waving. "Why have you got your board? It isn't the best beach here."

"I lasted pretty long in season one right?" Beth nodded in response. "Well, the following seasons I was eliminated pretty early. And I realised that the only thing that has not been with me lately was my board."

"So, like my braces being an unlucky charm kind of." Beth replied.

"Exactly," Bridgette said.

As they began a conversation about superstitions, Chris introduced the next contestant. "Cody."

"Another season with the ladies, this is going to be great!" Cody said as he walked by. He too sat with Beth and Bridgette, because the other two were a bit menacing.

"Hi Cody," the two girls said at the same time. He just waved eager for the 'G' part of the alphabet.

"Hello Cody," Alejandro grinned. Cody glared. "What's the matter? Did I push you over the edge last time we saw?" he laughed at his own joke.

"You're so weak; you can only knock over a man when he is distracted," Cody insulted.

"Well at least I don't juggle between Gwen and Sierra."

"You're kidding me right. Gwen and Sierra are the only ones you didn't date last season," Cody shouted.

"Moving on," Chris interrupted the argument. "Courtney."

Courtney carefully stepped off the boat. "Hello Chris," she muttered, not very enthusiastically though. She sat with Alejandro, as if she hadn't known he had deceived her. Chris noticed nothing exciting was happening so he decided to introduce the next character.

"DJ, what's up my brother?" Chris tried to sound cool. The African-American high-fived the host on his way to the group. He looked around and decided to sit with Bridgette, Beth and Cody.

"Next is... Duncan."

The punk rolled his eyes and looked at the crowd. Alejandro was smiling at him, Courtney was glaring at him, Cody was also glaring, Beth was smiling, Bridgette was waxing her surf-board and DJ was on his cell phone probably talking to his momma. He decided to sit by himself until someone like Gwen came.

"What's the matter Duncan? Isn't anyone mean enough?" Chris asked, "Because here comes Eva!"

Eva stepped off of the boat and dropped her luggage on the dock and a large crack formed.

"Ouch, wouldn't want that dropped on your toes would you... Cody," Chris laughed.

Before he could get introduced a pale boy with a toque stepped off the boat. He looked confusedly at the other contestants. He was back to his normal state, but the psychiatrist had to wipe his memory of Total Drama to do so.

"Welcome back Ezekiel," Chris greeted.

"How do you know my name, eh? And why did you say 'back', eh?"

"Just sit down." Chris ordered, which resulted in Ezekiel timidly sitting where he was.

"Next up: Geoff," Chris introduced as the boat dropped off the party animal.

"Hey man." Geoff sat next to Duncan who was too busy waiting for the next contestant, Cody was doing the same.

"Since everyone is so excited to see her; Gwen."

The Goth stepped off of the boat to be mauled by Cody and Duncan.

"GET OFF!" she screamed, they quickly got off her and started explaining to them what decision she had made. "I am going to not have a boyfriend unless I want one. And before you ask, I don't want one."

"Feisty, I like that." Duncan said as he moved in to kiss her. She slapped him and that was when he understood.

Chris just grinned at the drama already forming ten minutes into the show. "Harold, welcome back."

Harold stepped off and made his way to the 'nice' group. The nerd decided not to shoot down the campers with interesting facts just yet.

Chris chuckled at the next person on the list. "Our favourite girl who can't decide whether she is a protagonist or a villain, Heather."

Heather met eyes with Alejandro who was grinning. "Was it the ice, the lava or my shoe which you hate about me the most?" She chuckled.

"What's the matter? Did somebody throw your money into a volcano?" Alejandro retorted.

Her smile faded and she sat with Duncan, Gwen and Geoff.

"Izzy, welcome to the island," Chris introduced.

Izzy jumped out of the boat and did an army roll into Heather.

"Whoa, watch it." Heather shouted with her arms raised.

"He he sorry about that," Izzy grinned. She then hit the dock and made a hole; she then jumped through the hole and disappeared.

"Crazy child... Let's all welcome Justin." Justin entered the scene and looked at all of the dreamy eyed girls.

"Oh I am welcome," Justin replied as he sat next to Beth. She stared off into space and then fainted.

"Next on the list, is Katie."

"Oh my gosh, they let me in the season. When is Sadie coming? I totally couldn't survive without her, like, she..." the slim girl trailed off as she realised Justin was there. "Never mind," she finished.

"Welcome back Leshawna," Chris said as the big girl dragged her leopard-skin suitcase to the 'nice' group.

"Hi sister," she waved and sat with Bridgette. Harold ran to be next to her.

Chris didn't need to introduce the next contestant as the blond had already stepped on to the dock. She sat on her own and did her nails. "Hi Lindsay," Chris said, just because he had to.

A boat dropped off a short boy who always had a 'you can't be serious' look on his face.

"Greetings Chris." He said.

"Hey Noah," Chris replied.

"Am I seriously about to step into the world of death traps, betrayals, love, hate..." He couldn't finish because the boat had dropped off Owen who said hello to Noah by hugging him.

"Hi Noah, this is Awesome! Wooohooo," Owen cheered.

Because he couldn't breathe, Noah just pointed his fingers to his head as if it were a gun and shot.

"KATIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" a chubby, but surprisingly small girl squealed as she ran for Katie.

"Owen and Sadie, welcome back." Chris said. Cody then hid behind Owen as the next girl was introduced. "Sierra, by the way he is behind Owen."

"Why?" Cody shouted as he was smothered by his biggest fan.

"Our favourite teen with a guitar in his hand is back, Trent!" Chris introduced.

Trent ran up to Gwen but she stopped him and went through the entire conversation again.

"What about Taylor? He is before Trent in the alphabet." Lindsay asked.

"Wow, you were just smart and dumb at the same time. Our final camper is... Tyler!" Chris sighed and rubbed his throat. "Can I get a throat lolly?"

Tyler ran to Lindsay and the finally shared a kiss.

An anonymous hand gave Chris a small tablet and he put it in his mouth. "That's all we have time for folks. See you next time on Total Drama Mayhem!" Chris concluded.

**So what do you think? Please tell. Good? Bad? Too long? Too short? Too descriptive? Too confusing? Should I shut up now? Please comment. **


End file.
